


The Lady's Kiss

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Birth Control, F/M, First Time, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn kept a careful count of her cycle, and hoped that Eddard would not be cross if she had to refuse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Kiss

As much as Catelyn longed to give her husband another child, she worried about having another one too soon on the heels of her first confinement. She had not forgotten the aches of carrying a nine-month weight strapped to her belly, or the agony of delivery. Besides, Old Nan had warned her that growing a new babe while she was still nursing could make her milk for Robb dry up. So she kept a careful count of her cycle, and hoped that Eddard would not be cross if she had to refuse him.

In truth, he did not come to her every night, nor even every week. He was busy with the duties of a lord, and she was occupied with the baby, and what affection there was between them was still shy and uncertain, strained by time and distance and the painful presence of the other child, Jon. It was some months before he happened to come to her chamber on a night when her reckoning told her a child might come of their coupling.

"Forgive me, my lord," she began before he could so much as speak. "I cannot tonight." Her heart was hammering, imagining him growing angry, even forcing her, although she hardly thought Ned was that sort of man. Indeed, he simply looked puzzled, even concerned.

"Are you unwell?"

"N-no," she replied, looking down at her hands. "It's only... I might conceive, and it's still so soon, and if we could just wait a few days..." She trailed off nervously, hoping he would understand and take his leave.

Instead, he stepped closer to her, tilting her chin up to make her meet his eyes. "Did you think I would be upset?"

"No!" Catelyn protested, unwilling to let him know she'd been worrying about just that.

"Good," he said, pulling her into an embrace. "Never fear to refuse me." As he kissed her, she could feel his manhood pressed against her stomach, knew that he wanted her, and yet was willing to leave her alone if that was her desire. She realized, abruptly, that it no longer was, and returned his kiss with a greater passion than she had ever felt for him before.

When they separated, breathless, Ned looked into her eyes, as if waiting for her to say something, anything. "I wish you didn't have to go," she said, surprising herself.

"Well. I don't have to." He stroked her hair, and she shivered at the gentle touch. "There are ...other ways we could take our pleasure."

"Show me," she said eagerly, and drew him over to her bed.

There were very few words that followed, but a great deal of conversation nevertheless. The feeling of Ned's beard against her inner thighs made her squirm and stifle a giggle at the same time, but soon she forgot how odd it seemed and just enjoyed it, opening her legs as wide as they could go so that his tongue could explore her every fold and swell. She was strangely pleased by his slight clumsiness, as though he had heard the act described but had never actually done it. If that was indeed the case, he learned quickly. Her climax came over her suddenly when it finally arrived, astonishing her with its intensity, utterly unlike anything she had felt before.

Ned blushed when she thanked him, and blushed more deeply still when he asked her to do the same for him. Catelyn was more than willing, if unsure of exactly what she ought to do. She took him experimentally between her lips, learning his taste and how he was made in a way she had never known. The sounds he made, quiet but harsh with pent-up need, encouraged her to go on, moving faster, tonguing every inch of him. "Ahh, Cat, yes," he gasped at the end, and she thought of drawing back but didn't, instead taking him deeper into her mouth and swallowing greedily.

 _That's the first time he's ever called me Cat_ , she thought, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in a deliciously unladylike fashion and lying down in the warm curve of his arm. She hoped that even once she was ready to bear another child, he would still want to do this from time to time.


End file.
